succ_chapters_legionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Ulthwé
"Ulthwé sees further than all. None is left hidden in the darkness. Fate is ours, and with it I shall bring furious destruction upon my foes" - Luthedir, High Farseer of Craftworld Ulthwé Ulthwé is a Craftworld of the Eldar and is one of its five most prominent. Fully referred to as Ulthanesh Shelwé '''(meaning Song of Ulthanesh), Ulthwé is a craftworld that specialises in psykers and farseers, being in unusually close proximity with the Eye of Terror. it is rumoured that Ulthwé has been damned and its denizens are freakish warp spawn because of their close proximity to the Eye of Terror, however this is only a rumour that lasts for those who have made no contact with the craftworld itself. However, Ulthwé performs a very valuable function that many other Craftworlds overlook or simply don't know about. Ulthwé functions as the barrier between the malevolent abominations that spill forth from the Eye of Terror and the rest of the galaxy. Many Daemonic incursions are either stopped or crippled by the efforts of Ulthwé and some more distant Craftworlds aren't even aware of their existence because of Ulthwé's work at eradicating them. Ulthwé's Rune, 'The Eye of Isha' is symbolic of the tears shed by their fertility goddess, who wept to see her and them separated by Asuryan. As a result, her tears crystalised into Spirit Stones so they may remain in contact and their souls shall be safe. Major Locations Eldritch Spire # Lussera Seer College Toleth Library Runeforge Nobility Like most other Craftworlds, Ulthwé is ruled by a select few noble houses of Eldar, each has a rich cultural history of specialising and gravitating towards a specific domain of leisure or combat. Although the lords and ladies of these houses are mighty in societal power, it is those who earn a seat at the Seer Council who have the greatest power. House Ilmara the Star House of Ilmara in Craftworld Ulthwé is dedicated to foresight and prognostication, they devote much of their time to meditating and honing their mental agility to perceive unborn events further and further into the future. Currently, the leader of house Ilmara is Luthedir, the High Farseer of Craftworld Ulthwé itself. House Methea House Mergena House Mergena is most dedicated to the singing and forging of runes for their Craftworld. Historically having deep roots in the fine and delicate art of rune-singing, those of House Mergena have sung many vital runes into existence and have poured deeper into Telka's Lost Song. House Sa Star House Sa is renowned for its passion of lore-collecting and knowledge, constructing great and vast libraries and having an almost obsessive passion for knowledge. Nobles of House Sa are considered to be some of the wisest in all of Ulthwé. The current leader of House Sa is Laemere the Blind, a gentle, venerated Farseer on Ulthwé's Seer Council. House Earlan Stereotypes Due to their proximity with the Eye of Terror, the denizens of Ulthwé are often stereotyped as being hideous monsters; deformed, savage husk of the refined heroes they once were. While, it it is true they have a close proximity to the Eye and it is True that this makes them more liable to corruption, Ulthwé prides itself in its great psychic talent and restraint so seers going haywire is a rarity. Furthermore, Ulthwé is a large producer of bread and wine for the common Aeldari people so it is often an insult or derogatory term to call a native Ulthwéan a "Rhaugorn" which literally translates to 'bread devil' or 'devil of bread'. Faeries Due to the innately psychic nature of Faeries, they were immediately attracted to Craftworld Ulthwé because of its high quantity of psykers. As a result, Craftworld Ulthwé has the highest quantity of Faeries out of all the other Craftworlds. Due to this surplus, seers are able to request a Faerie familiar from a very young age and the more ancient seers often have several at once. Forces of Ulthwé Because of Craftworld Ulthwé's close proximity with the Eye of Terror, it features far less Aspect Warriors and Shrines in its confines than other Craftworld, especially Biel-Tan which, by contrast has the most. However, what Ulthwé lacks in its warrior talent it makes up for with its staggering psychic prowess. Some of the Eldar's strongest Farseers and Warlocks can be found in Ulthwé, including Lúthedir, Ulthwé's High Farseer, who is perhaps the mightiest living farseer the Eldar has. As a result of this lack of military support from Aspect Shrines, Craftworld Ulthwé makes up for it with its formal militia, the Black Guardians. The Black Guardians are an elite and psychically charged cadre of warriors and make up the bulk of Ulthwé's armies. These warriors have greater training and are swifter and more agile than regular Craftworld Guardians. Seer Council Due to the overly high proportion of Seers of all kinds on Ulthwé, their Seer Council has had to be modified significantly to include the diverse range of talent the Craftworld possesses. Instead of a council of 1-11, members, Ulthwé's Seer Council is altogether more complex. Instead, there are fifteen fully-fledged Seers, ranging from Spiritseers to Farseers and in turn, each Seer of the Council is the master of a Conclave, another council consisting of only Warlocks. These Conclaves are of a roughly similar size to the council and serve to advise the Seers in their decisions. Aspect Shrines Craftworld Ulthwé possesses the following Aspect Shrines in its domain: '''Howling Banshees Shrines * Name: Shrine of the Screaming Wind, Shrine of the Blind Knight, Shrine of the Burning Roar * Total Number: 10,000 * Exarch in Chief: Taevara Fire Dragons Shrines * Name: Shrine of the Golden Ember, Shrine of the Boiling Blades * Total Number: 4,000 * Exarch in Chief: Calhith Dire Avengers Shrines * Name: Shrine of the Pale Facade, Shrine of the Shining Knights * Total Number 2,600 * Exarch in Chief: Almaer Avatars of Khaine Considering the mystical and eldritch nature of Ulthwé's denizens, usually the Seer Council's candidates to be enshrined as the Bloody Handed God's avatar happen to also be psychics. As a result, Ulthwé's Avatars of Khaine often stride into battle wielding Seer staffs forged in Magma and bring ruthless death to their foes with a thought instead of the edge of a blade. Notable members Seer Council * Lúthedir - High Farseer. Lúthedir is arguably the strongest living farseer the Eldar have, being wise, intelligent and powerful far beyond his years. After the Fall, Lúthedir took a hundred-year long journey around the galaxy and rescued many Eldar seers that were lost in the chaos and brought them to Ulthwé and many of them hold seats on the Seer Council or have become the bedrock for noble houses. * Eldrad Ulthran - Out of all of the seers that Lúthedir rescued, he viewed Eldrad to have the most potential. Eldrad, previously a commoner of a long-dead Craftworld is currently a farseer on the Seer Council, Lúthedir's apprentice and the strongest seer his master has ever known. ** Ana and Ryna 'Apex Twins' - Two young human girls rescued by Eldrad in an attempt to earn his Starcloak, Ana and Ryna are prodigious psykers with extreme potential. Eldrad misconstrued them for humans because of their sheer psychic might and their, at the time, gaunt and drawn appearance which was actually because of malnourishment. Not wanting to lose a highly powerful asset to a race he believed was undeserving, Eldrad kept the two twins and begrudgingly trains them as his pupils. * Laemere - Laemere the Blind is a farseer of Craftworld Ulthwé and is part of its Seer Council. * Harnor - Wraithseer Autarch Council * Garavion the Wolfson - High Autarch Sworn Craftworlds * Sisterworlds * Ulthwé Na Daan Credits Craftworld banner - MirageKnight32 (https://www.deviantart.com/mirageknight32)